


I Don't Think Were on Earth-65 Anymore

by casuallyhardcoreimagines



Category: Daredevil (TV), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Quite Literally, spider-reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhardcoreimagines/pseuds/casuallyhardcoreimagines
Summary: Frank Castle is a divorced veteran and a member of the NYPD. New york is full of spandex-clad, stupid name-calling "super heroes" and he hates just about every single one.Except for one.But what happens when she saves his life by taking the hit for him?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This summary reminds me of my old wattpad days ajdjdeijnsl I apologize dearly to you all.

“Goddamn heroes. Can’t let us do our job for one fucking day.” The cop clenched his fists and stood outside the building with gritted teeth, waiting for the call to go in. 

His partner Chris, a wide-eyed rookie, gaped at him. “What do you mean? Don’t they make it easier for us?”

The man scoffed and looked toward his superior who had been watching the windows with razor focus.

“What do you say cap’n? These heroes make things easier on us?”

The officer turned to them and Chris paled.

Frank Castle, forty-four years old, former U.S. marine and captain of the New York Special Crimes Task Force. At six foot four and defined muscle to match, it was easy to say he was intimidating to most.

“They cause destruction and make a fool of us in the presses.” He answered before turning back to the building, seeing a flying figure zipping by in combat. “I’d prefer a trained profession over some schmuck in spandex any day of the week.”

Chris frowned. “But what about the Jitterbug? Hasn’t she worked with you guys before?”

The captain blew air out through his nostrils before sending the 24 year old a sharp glare.

“She’s the only  _ tolerable _ one.”

The windows shattered as Adrian Toomes, formally known as the vulture, falls to the ground in a bruised and beaten heap. His mechanical wings were snapped at the tips and tied together with webbing. A purple figure swung through the broken glass and landed gracefully next to the beaten villain.

“Evenin’ officers.” Even through the mask, Castle knew she was grinning ear to ear. “Lovely night, isn’t it?”

Jitterbug was one of the main heroes of new york, often working side by side with spider-woman and in Frank’s opinion: The only one he didn’t want to arrest.  She often worked side by side with the cops, telling them information on certain criminals as well as complying when they make her fill out an  _ overly specific _ incident report each time she brought them a vanquished foe.

Now this didn’t mean he liked her. No, far from it. He respected her sure, she was the only one who made at least an  _ effort _ to abide by the laws and when she saw it fit, she’d let them do their job with no interference. But they were far from friends.

“ ‘Bug.” Castle grunted. “You know you have to-”

“Answer your questions so you can file this away, yeah yeah I know the drill.” She dismissed his complaint with a little wave. “I’m basically an honorary cop at this point with how much I help you lot.”

“Far from it.” Frank snarled. “We follow rules. We have been picked to protect this city. We don’t swing and speed around the city wearing a stupid costume.”

“Oh don’t speak too soon officer.” Jitterbug pointed to his uniform which had been sewn back together after being torn again. “You can’t talk about clothes when yours is positively _bursting_ at the seams.” Before Frank could rebuttal, she turned to Chris who was staring at her with wide eyes. “You must be new! I haven’t seen you around befor-”

“Chris williams!” He blurted and shook her hand. “It’s an honour to meet you mam. The work you do for this city is just-”

Frank interrupted his fanboy moment with a rough hand on his shoulder. “Williams, why don’t you go help them with the Vulture while I deal with the bug.” Castle looked less than thrilled at the young man’s starstruck expression. The man swallowed and nodded, Jitterbug waved at Chris as he shuffled away with a red face.

“Don’t encourage him.”

She huffed and set her hands on her Lycra-clad hips. “Well  _ soooorry  _ that not every cop in this city hates me as much as you do castle.”

His lip raised just for a millisecond. “Don’t worry, they’ll get there.”The white eyes of her mask narrowed.

“ _ Ha ha _ . You're hilarious really, you should do stand-up.”

“When you idiots put me out of a job I’ll get right on that.”

Castle asked her a series of questions, all of which she answered with specific detail of what exactly happened. Though the pair were less than fond of eachother, they worked well compared to the other heroes who just beat up the bad guy and left before the cops showed up. She gave them information and did her part when they weren’t there to help, but when they were she abided by their orders with minimal complaints.

Like tonight.

“Jesus Castle are you almost done?” Jitterbug groaned and leaned on her heels. “I got plans you know.”

The officer snorted and looked up from his report. “Really? I thought you superhero types retire back to your secret cave or where ever the hell you come from.”

Jitterbug huffed. “Well whether it’s a cave or an apartment complex, I gotta bolt.” In a quick blur the paper in front of him was completely filled out in neat handwriting, finished with a smiley face at the end.

That was another thing he hated about Jitterbug. Her goddamn super speed.

“Have a nice night officer!”“Don’t you-”

Before he could finished the sentence she was already in the air, web slinging her way through the city and off to her home (at least that's where he assumed she was going).

The captain looked around him. The vulture had been captured, nobody had been hurt, and his report was finished and ready to be filed away, all while he still had enough time to go home and get some rest.

He watched her form flip and twirl through the night sky and couldn’t help but feel thankful for the web-slinging heroine.

At least one of these vigilantes is useful.


	2. Chapter two

“Anybody moves and you're all dead!” The robber shrieked. The civilians laid on the ground, shaking and sobbing as the man made his demands. “I will not hesitate to obliterate you all!”

“Castle what’s our move?”

Frank rubbed his face, tension evident in his tight posture. “Obviously we can’t move in yet, he has hostages.” He pointed out. Through the window he would see the man waving his gun around wildly and constantly adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “We can try to send in a negotiator but this guy is real antsy. He’s looking for a reason to snap.” 

He always did hate hostage situations, it made the cops tense and question every move they did a hundred times over, fearing for the innocent lives caught in the crossfire. The robber wasn’t some crazy villain from what he’d seen, no extravagant costume or stupid name, just your everyday psycho that made Frank question his career choice. 

He hated to say it but it was times like these he was thankful for Jitterbug. 

“Looks like you boys could use a hand.” The webbed hero appeared in front of him, causing the unsuspecting police officers to aim their guns on the speedster in surprise. 

“Woah _easy!_ I’m trying to help here!”

Speak of the devil.

“Stand down, she’s on our side.” Castle barked, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her away from the crowd. “You got a game plan for this, Bug?”

She planted her hands on her hips and laughed. “Officer, you're talkin’ to a gal who can outrun sound! I've got this.”

 “Don't get cocky, he may be packing more than he lets on.” He gripped her shoulders tight and stared at her. "Do not take this situation lightly, you hear me 'Bug? I know you got powers but don't be stupid."

Jitterbug stared at him for a moment before giggling. She shook her head and pressed her hands to her face in a flustered motion. “Aww officer!” She cooed and booped his nose. “You sly dog, you  _ care about me _ !”

He took a step back as if he had been burned. “Excuse me?”

“You care about my wellbeing!” She all but squealed, Frank cleared his throat and straightened his hat. She was enjoying this _way_ too much.

“Yure useful at time.” He huffed. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

She did.

“Little ol’ me? I’m flattered Frankie really I am, but you've got nothing to worry about.” She cracked her knuckles and shot him finger guns. How the woman could be so light and airy in any situation, Castle would never know. “I’ll be back in a jiffy!”

With that she was gone. Leaving Frank with an anxious mind and a red face that he attributed to the high stake situation.

“Move faster!” The robber roared at the shaking teller. The woman’s trembling hands dropped the cash onto the floor as he shouted. 

“I’m sorry!” She sobbed. The man scoffed and pulled out his gun. 

“You're fucking usel-”

In a split second he was webbed up against the wall and the doors to the bank were wide open, letting the hostages run free and cops hurry in.

“You know as much as the market is in the gutter these days, you really can’t just take cash.” Jitterbug stood in front of the webbed up criminal with her arms crossed and a smug grin under her mask. “Didn’t you take econ in high school?”

He spat at her feet. “Fuck you.”

Officer Castle rushed into the building. The civilians were alive and well outside, hugging their families with tears in their eyes of the terror they felt today. He saw Jitterbug standing before the webbed criminal with no fear and ran a hand down his face. That goddamn woman was surely the cause of his high blood pressure.

He quickly moved between her and the crook with a frown. “We got it from here Jitterbug, you're free to go.”

Jitterbug looked at the police officer like he just grew two heads. “Wait really? No dumb report this time?” She poked the officer’s side. “Who are you and what have you done with Frank Castle?”

“Just get out of here.” He ordered. The way the man was looking at the heroine made him feel uneasy. Though she was more than capable of handling herself, Frank wanted her out of this man’s way even though he was incapacitated. His bulging eyes and greasy sneer just didn’t set right with him. 

“What’s the rush officer?” The man taunted. “Boys in blue that scared of me?”

Jitterbug snorted and glared at him over Frank’s shoulder. “You're awfully chatty for a guy about to go to jail.”

Frank could feel the vein in his forehead about to burst. _ Stop bantering and get the fuck out of here. _

A small clicked sounded out, triggering a shrill noise in the duffle bag laying at the man’s webbed form.

“I don’t mind as long as I take a few of you out with me.”

In a flash, Castle was halfway across the bank flat on his back, gaping like a fish as the wind was knocked out of him in a bright purple flash. Jitterbug stood before him, cradling his head and shielding him from the blinding light on the other side of the building. 

He tried to move, but noticed a white string connecting his wrist to the wall behind him. 

“Castle, you good?” Jitterbug asked. Though she was inches from his face, her voice was far off and muffled. She patted the side of his face. “Hey, can you hear me big guy?” He merely stared at her in shock. Before he was right in the way of the blow, but now? He was on the other side of the building, discombobulated but alive. 

_ She saved him. _

“Frank!” She shouted, the ringing had subsided and he could hear her better now. “Can you hear me?” He nodded numbly and she tugged the webbing off of his hand. 

“Good, I have no idea what that dumbass was thinking but-”

In a bright flash, she arched her back, screaming out in pain and suddenly-

She was gone. 

The robber stood a few feet away, free from the webbing with a shining gun in his hand pointed at where she just was a second before.  

“I did it!” He cackled. Cops surged on the man and pinned him to the floor, but Frank stood frozen in his spot, still in shock of what had just happened right before his eyes.  “I did it! _ I killed her!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love for frank castle in uniform and my love for Into the Spiderverse has melded into this story that will surely spark off multiple one shots after I'm done writing this one. I feel NO SHAME. I hope you guys like it so far <3


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jitterbug learns what it's like to be shot into another dimension. She doesn't enjoy it.

“What did it feel like?” Jitterbug and Spider-woman sat atop the roof, munching on street-vender hot dogs after a night of patrolling. “Traveling through dimensions?”

Gwen paused for a moment before speaking, using her half-eaten hot dog as a pointer.

“Like the best and worst water slide you’ve ever been on.”

She told Jitterbug about the multiverse and meeting Miles, after all, she was the one who kept New York safe while the fifteen-year-old was whisked away to another dimension. Part of her was a little envious of the kid, seeing another dimension and meeting other heroes certainly sounded like a trip.

But now as Jitterbug shot through the void like an asteroid and was spat into another world, she wished she could take it back.

She didn’t have time to take in the surroundings before she collided with a glass window. The shattering of the glass shook her of her confusion and into overload.

The floor is getting way too close  _way_  too fast.

She shot a string of webbing to the ceiling and threw herself into the air, landing in a crouching position on upside down and sticking effortlessly.

It was an empty warehouse by the looks of it. But that’s not the setting that confused her.

“Where the hell am I?”

Her spidey-sense went into overload. She was somewhere completely different, but all the same.

“Think I may be able to help with that.” A man came into view, dressed in dark red armor completed with little horns on the top of his costume.

“Cool costume.”

The man smiled. “Right back at you. So uh, you mind coming down here and telling me who you are and why you just fell out of a hole in the sky?”

The webbing slowly lowered Jitterbug until she dangled right in front of the masked man.

“You saw that?”

“I was out on patrol. It’s kind of hard to miss a woman being spit out of the stratosphere you know.”

“Okay then.” He looked a little familiar, she just couldn’t tell from where. “Well, my name is Jitterbug and I’m sure you can tell I’m a little far from home.”

The man chuckled. “I assumed so. Well, I’m daredevil and I’m sure you’re gonna need a little help getting back.” He held his hand out to her, she slowly landed onto the floor and shook it.

“No kidding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so small! I'm gonna make up for it by posting ANOTHER ONE today!! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I also post this fic and other frank stories on my tumblr pettyprocrastination ! Don't hesitate to swing by and send me a message lovelies! <3


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Castle is still in shock of the death of Jitterbug when he realizes there's another masked hero that may know more about the situation.

“Mr.Castle,“ The officer before him had a look of faux concern that made Frank want to deck him in the face. "We need you to cooperate with us here.”

“I am.” Frank snarled, the coffee cup in his grip nearly a crumpled ball at the officers condescending tone.

The case was being taken up by another precinct. Apparently, because the guy had caused some trouble for them originally means they steal the entire goddamn case and have frank fill out the most fucking extensive report he’s ever seen. The questions were absolutely ridiculous! Who the hell needed all that detail?

This must have been how Jitterbug felt when he forced her to do the same.

His heart stung.

You’d think he’d remember it all, that time seemed to stop when she was hit. That he would have all the time in the world to see her scream and vanish, but it was the exact opposite.

It all happened far too fast.

One moment she was above him, hand cradling his head as if he were dear to her and asking if he was hurt. The next she screamed and  _Jesus_ , he would never forget the sound. So helpless and blood-curdling. Her back arched as if she was about to stumble forward into his arms and Frank was about to brace himself to catch her when she was gone. She was just fucking  _gone_.

“Death of a hero ain’t ever easy,” Jean told him after he finished answering a slew of idiotic questions. “Especially the only one who didn’t give us the runaround.”

Jean was a good guy on the force. His son was friends with Frank’s children so they became friends with ease. He was often the one to calm the captain down, reminding him that not every case would be the end of the world.

But this one, this one felt like it was.

“Only web-slinging shit that helped us,” Frank told him. His voice was hoarse and he couldn’t find it in himself to speak up. “Now all we have left is that goddamn spider-woman-”

Frank halted before standing up straight and trusting his crumpled coffee cup into his friend’s chest.

“Wha-Jesus frank! The hell are you doing?”

He grabbed his coat and pushed his way through the mass of cops taking over their precinct. “Gotta go see somebody.”

“Who?” Jean called out. Frank didn’t respond, he bolted out of the building to find the one hero he couldn’t stand but might be able to get some answers out of.


	5. Chapter five

“You mean to tell me you’re from another dimension?” Daredevil summed up. Once he swore to help her find her way home the pair took to the rooftops in travel, jumping and swinging from building to building as they spoke. 

 

“Sounds crazy I know, but it’s the truth.”

 

“I believe you.” 

 

Jitterbug halted on the edge of the building and looked at him. “Wait, really? Just like that? You just trust me like that?” Surely he should've been at least a  _ little _ surprised. 

 

The devil merely smiled. “I doubt you’d lie about it, and I mean after seeing a hole open up in the sky and spit you out like a soggy fry I don't have much room to argue.”

 

“Hm. Touche.”

 

“Not to mention I can hear your heartbeat.” He added before resuming their rooftop clamour once more.

 

“You can  _ WHAT? _ ”

 

Matt knew he should probably be more cautious of the woman. He knew nothing about her or where her allegiance lies. But what he knew was that she was telling the truth, that she was lost and needed to get home. Usually he would think she's crazy. Maybe it was the catholic in him insisting she help her, maybe it was his hero complex or his bleeding heart, or maybe it was seeing her fall out of the sky like a asteroid that made him think she was truly in a struggle. 

 

Boy, he thought he had seen it all. The dead come back to life, a bullet-proof man, a woman with super strength and...whatever the hell was up with Danny. But this, oh this took the cake.

 

“Mind telling me where we’re going Devil-dude?” She swung right next to him by what looks to be a rope shooting out of her wrist. It was certainly a new power in his book.

 

“My apartment.” He answered. “We gotta figure out how exactly you got here, by what, and how to get you back. We need a game plan.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Your New York is a little different than mine so I'm just gonna follow your lead on this.”

 

Matt hadn’t expected Foggy and Karen to be at his apartment that night. He really didn’t. They had won a case that day and the trio wanted to celebrate, but Matt had left early to go on patrol.

 

“When the hell does he get back from this shit?” Foggy groaned. “It’s 2 am!”

 

Karen shushed him. “Dont! This is supposed to be a surprise Foggy and I'm pretty sure the family across the street can hear you!” She giggled a little bit when she spoke so he knew the pair were already buzzed. He could smell pizza, beer and cupcakes, no doubt store bought but the thought still warmed his heart. The group had come along way since they reopened their law-firm. Granted Foggy and Karen don't support his late night activities with open arms, but they love Matt. So they do their damndest to be there for him whenever they could. He couldn’t wish for a better family.

 

“Boy.” Jitterbug spoke. “You're friends are fucking loud.”

 

“I don’t know how to get you in there without them seeing you.” She snorted. 

 

“Oh don’t worry about me, I can get in there like a sweet summer breeze. What room you want me in?”

 

He made a face. 

 

“Yeah, bad wording on my part. Sorry.”   
  


“My bedroom is behind a large door on the left, If I draw them to the windows the maybe-”

 

“Oh my god you're just like Castle.” She groaned and knocked on the door for him. “Too much thinking!”

 

“Wait no-”

 

“There he is!” The moment Foggy opened the door, Jitterbug disappeared in a gust of wind. His friend paused and pointed to Matt.

 

“Wait a minute, why did you knock at  _ your own  _ apartment?”   
  


“I could hear you guys inside.”

 

Karen laughed from the couch. “I told you!”   
  


Foggy waved her off. “Yeah, yeah I’ll work on my volume control another day. But now-” He placed a cold beer in his friend’s hand with an infectious smile. “-We celebrate!”

 

He walked in and glanced around the apartment. His kitchen was void and the hallway empty so where did Jitterbug disappear to? “You guys didn’t have to do this you know. It’s late.”

 

“Yet here we are.” Karen pointed out. “So you better park it Murdock, because you aren’t getting rid of us anytime soon.”

 

_ That may prove to be a problem. _

 

“Let me just get dressed, this isn’t exactly comfortable.” Matt walked into his room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

 

Jitterbug stood in the center of his room, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. “Your friends are nice. Do they know about you-”

 

“They do.” He quickly shed his clothes, she merely raised a brow and watched him hurriedly dress himself. “It’s caused a lot of problems and it’s taken a long time for me to gain their trust again. But that trust will be broken again if they-”

 

“Find some random vigilante chick in your room?” She finished and waved him off. “I got you devil-dude. I’ll wait in here until their gone-” She pantomimed zipping her lips with a smile. “-quiet as a mouse.”

 

Matt’s shoulder dropped and let out a breath of relief. “Thank you. I know this is an urgent situation for you but-”

 

“You got a life to protect.” She plopped herself down on his bed, taking note of the silk sheets. “I get that.” She’d been through the struggle herself. Because of the life Jitterbug chose to live, she was pretty lonely. Many partners and friends had walked out of the heroine’s life because she would run off in the middle of a sentence or come home late at night barely able to stand. It was a harsh life, but one that she felt she had to live for the safety of others. 

 

She noticed his eyes for the first time and froze. They were nice. Brown and soft, but unfocused. He was facing her as she spoke but his eyes never really focused on her as a person but more on the  _ direction  _ she was in.

 

“Wait a minute, are you blind?”

 

He cracked a smile. “Just a tad.”

 

One of his friend’s knocked on the door in rapid succession. 

 

“Come on Murdock!” Foggy shouted and Jitterbug’s blood ran cold. “I wanna see if you can beat my mini cupcake record!” Matt smiled and shook his head. 

 

“I’ll doubt I can, but I’ll try!” He finished tying the string in his pants and reached for the doorknob, only to freeze when he heard Jitterbug's voice hesitantly ask.

 

“Is your name..Matt Murdock?”

 

He turned to her, his hands coming to rest as his side and twitching. “I am, why?” 

 

She opened her mouth to speak, before shutting it and shaking her head. “It’s nothing.” She motioned to the door and made a shooing motion with her hands, ready for his friends to leave and find a way home. “Let’s just hope your better than the one from my universe.”

 

Matt wanted to stay and ask what he was like and what he had done to her, but there was no time. He needed to spend time with his friends before ushering them out under the excuse that he needed to get some rest but truly so he can learn more about this mystery hero and how to get her back to her universe. He locked the door before him and she slid down to the floor, praying that the unlikely friend she just made wouldn’t simply make the situation worse.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Castle refuses to believe Jitterbug is dead so he reaches out to an unlikely vigilante for help.

“Come on goddammit where are you?”

Frank had been standing on the rooftop for half an hour now. Truth be told this was a bad plan, a stupid plan, and honestly it was barely a plan more so than it was a half-brained idea.

He had always seen Spider-Woman and Jitterbug perched on top of roof’s like gargoyles, guarding their city from the darkness.

So the forty-four year old had the  _genius_  idea of standing on top of a rooftop in the brisk november wind, hoping he’d come across Spider-Woman.

Thirty minutes in and he was starting to feel pretty stupid.

“Officer.” Spider-Woman spoke from behind him. Her voice was small when she addressed him, something he wasn’t used to hearing from her. “I heard the news. You were there, when it happened?”

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat. “I was.”

“I’m sorry.”

The pair never liked one another, but today that feud was set aside for the loss of a loved one by both. The beloved hero ready to protect others and crack jokes while doing so. Their jitterbug.

Gwen had been at band practice when she found out. The lead singer was checking her phone and suddenly gasped. News of Jitterbug’s death lit up the screen. Gwen ran out, locked herself in the bathroom and sobbed for who knows how long. She didn’t want to go on patrol that night, but she needed to. She needed to keep them all safe, it was her job. One she now had to carry alone.

“Do you think,” His voice cracked. “Do you think there’s any chance she made it?”

Spider-Woman took a step forward. “Frank, I-”

“She’s just gone!” He shouted, his roar causing her to jump back. “She was just-just there and then in a flash she was gone! In some bright light she just disappeared, just fuckin’ gone! No remains or nothin.” He looked at Gwen with such desperation. She had never seen him like this. There has to be some-some way, some _place_  she-”

“Wait! Wait a minute go back!” Spider-Woman runs toward to the man. “She..disappeared?”

“Bastard shot her and she just-” Frank let out a shaky breath and waved a hand in the air. “Gone. It was all so bright-”

“Disappeared? Like she was swallowed up?”

Frank paused. “I, yeah I guess so. Why?”

Spider-Woman brought her hands together and let out a laugh. “She’s alive! Oh she’s alive  _she’s alive!_ ”

“Wait, what?” Frank surged forward and gripped the vigilante’s shoulder in an iron grip. “You better not be playin’ me spider-woman.” He threatened, his eyes becoming glassy. “I swear if you’re bullshittin’ me i’ll-”  
  


“She’s in another dimension!” She told him, the man pushed her away and scoffed.

“Screw yourself.” He turned around and headed for the door, grumbling about how useless this whole thing was. “The hell did I expect from you anyways. Fuckin’ waste of my time, standin’ out here in the cold-”

“It happened to me too! Three months ago when the power went out city-wide!” Frank froze and turned to her. He remembered that night, She helped the police force keep civilians safe and repair the damage. It was an odd night. A night with no insults or jabs, just two people working together to keep the public safe. He remembered seeing Jitterbug in a panic about her spider-ling partner when he first saw her that night, claiming she couldn’t find her anywhere and that she had just vanished.

“Swear to me.” His hands trembled as he spoke. “You-You swear on your _life_ that she’s alive somewhere or else I’ll.”

“Officer, I know you don’t like me. And the feeling is beyond mutual-” Frank scoffed. “-but I’d never lie when it comes to Jitterbug.” She explained. “She’s good, that much we can agree on.”

All of the tension left his body. “So you’re telling me she’s alive? She’s just-”

“Lost.” She finished, her hand outstretched to his in a show of allegiance. “And we’re gonna find her.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Jitterbug try to figure out a plan to get her back home. Matt learns about the version of himself in her dimension.

 

 

“So you were shot _ into _ my dimension?” Matt asked, the Spider-Woman nodded and grabbed a cold slice of pizza.

 

“Robbery gone wrong.” She explained. “I was guarding a cop and it all went downhill from there.” Her thoughts drifted to Frank and her heart stung. He saw it all happen. What was he doing now? Was he looking for her? Was he mourning her? Or did he think she was dead, gone forever? “I've seen some high-tech weapons, but nothing like  _ that  _ before.” Once his friends left for the night Jitterbug and Matt sat in the living room and thought up a plan. The woman discarded her mask in favor of eating cold leftovers from his celebration.

 

Traveling through the multiverse takes a lot out of you.

 

“When you said my name, you froze.” Matt brought up the moment from before. “Why was that?”

 

She ran a hand over her face. She hadn’t known the man long, but from what she saw and heard from his friends through the door, he was a good man. A man with strong morals set deep in his faith, and judging by his sense of aesthetic, dramatics, and costume she was gonna take a shot in the dark and say he was catholic. 

 

Easy to say he wasn’t going to take the news well. 

 

“I was shocked is all. Matt from my dimension is no saint, but believe me when I say you're nothing like that crook.”

 

He raised his brows. “He’s a criminal?”

 

She thought about the last time she saw Matt in her dimension. He had no issues with taking heroes out and even tried to recruit her to work for him. When she told him to shove it their relationship had been less than civil. Last time she saw him the pair had been fighting and had it not been for her webs, she would've taken a one way ride onto the street beneath them. 

 

“Criminal is putting it lightly, blind boy is the new kingpin.” She cringed. “Uh. No offense.”

 

“You're kidding me. I work for Kingpin?”

 

“Yeah, was the guy’s little pocket lawyer and everything.” She snagged another slice of pizza, not noticing the way Matt’s face twisted as she told him of his dimensional doppelganger. “You did his dirty work in the courtroom  _ and _ on the street. When Fisk got put into jail  _ Murderdock _ took over his crime enterprise to keep it going and make rich boy proud. I've had a run in with him more than once. Safe to say I'm not a fan.” Jitterbug stopped ranting and looked at Matt. He had gone pale, holding his head in his hands and ready to vomit.

 

“Shit, man.”  _ Nice going dumbass, _ she chastised herself. _ You just gave your only way of getting home an existential crisis. _

 

“No,” He stammered. “I wouldn’t. I’d  _ never _ -”

 

“Hey don’t get too hung up on it man. That Matt? That isn’t you.” She kneeled at his side. “I've only known you for about three hours now, but believe me when I say you two are as different as night and day. Because you? You're good. You give a shit about people.” Her eyes drifted to his hair and she smiled. “Plus, you're not a ginger.”

 

He cracked a smile. “He’s a ginger? No wonder he’s evil.”

 

Jitterbug giggled. “Right? And he’s a _ total beanpole! _ I mean he’s a martial arts master and all but still a skinny white boy. You've got more of a-” She waved a hand through the air. “Scruffy charm.”

 

His shoulders shook as he laughed. “Scruffy charm? I’m not sure if I should be flattered by that.”

 

“Oh you should. It’s a  _ very  _ big accomplishment.”

 

The pair laughed for a moment, before Matt cleared his throat. 

 

“I uh, I think I have an idea.”

 

“Do tell Murdock, because as of right now I've got zilch.”

 

“You said the guy must've bought the weapon, right?”

 

“Oh yeah.” She scoffed. “Believe me when I saw this guy wasn’t a rocket scientist.”

 

“Well there's someone here who sells weapons, I’ve crossed his path more than a few times now.” Matt explained. “Apparently he’s gone legit, but I’m sure he still had some contacts. And if the dimensions are associated with each other then-”

 

“Maybe he knows somebody who’s doing the same thing!” Jitterbug jumped out of her seat. 

 

“My point exactly.”

 

“You're a genius Murdock!” She ruffled the man’s hair and grabbed her mask off the armrest. “Let’s go pay your buddy a visit.”

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Jitterbug go ask a well known ex-con a few questions.

“Hi there Turk.”

“Jesus _fuck!”_  Turk whirled around from the door of his shop to see the all too familiar armour of Daredevil. He threw his hands up and groaned, already exhausted with the masked vigilante. “You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me man! I’m legit now!”

“We’ll see about that.” He pursed. “You hear anything about fancy weapons on the street? Real high-grade, would cost million to make and buy.”

Turk scoffed. “Go to hell. I don’t know anything, all I do is run a shop!” Daredevil listened to his heart and sighed.

He was telling the truth. Time to go with lawyer tactics.

“But you’ve heard of them?”

Turk looked away. “Maybe. Why?”

“Friend of mine got lost because of them, and I’m trying to get her home.” He explained. “We’d appreciate it if you told us what you know Turk.”

The ex-arms dealer scoffed and turned away. “Well then give the bitch a map because it’s none of myShit!”

In a flash Jitterbug was in front of Turk and webbed his wrist to his storefront.

“What the-who the-”

Jitterbug flitted her fingers at the man. “Hi there. Turk, was it? Well my name’s Jitterbug, and I’d love it if you helped us out here bud. As you can see uh,” She looked around and gestured to herself in her purple suit and mask. “I’m not from here.”

At the sight of the masked woman he began to stammer. “Listen, I don’t know anything. I swear, all I heard was some talk of some Tony Stark type shit hittin’ the streets, that’s it!”

She took another step towards him. “You know anybody who’s buying?”

“No!”

“He’s lying.” Daredevil grabbed Turk by the neck, pulling him back before slamming him into the wall behind him. The wall of his own store no less. “Talk. Now.”

“Listen I don’t know much. Just a name and a possible location. That’s it!”

“Then tell us!”

“Theo Aimes! In Harlem!” He shouted, Daredevil took a stepback and air once more flowed through his lungs. “Some warehouse in Harlem, real gangbanger type of guy. Alright? That’s all I know. Nothing else.” He wiggled his wrist. “Now please, get this shit off!”

“No time, thanks for the info” Jitterbug shot a web onto the building across, pulling her into the air with grace as she jumped and flipped toward Harlem. “Let’s go!”

“That a new girlfriend a yours?” Turk looked at her flying through the air and to Daredevil who clamored up the wall to catch up.

He looked back at the webbed ex-con and smirked. “She’s an associate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So I KNOW i haven't been posting and that this chapter is VVV short and for that I am super sorry! Iv’e just been swamped with assignments lately and personal stuff so I’m sorry but I should be able to get back on track to regular uploads! My inbox is still open and I WILL still be writing for our dear jitterbug besides this fic si if you have hc’s about our gal or anything you want to see with her and officer castle don’t hesitate to send it my way! Any message of critiques, comments, requests, or conversation is welcome! Hope you lovelies have a good day <3


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and the kids are worried about Frank. He gets to work on his case with a new partner.

“We heard about what happened on the news.” Maria’s tone was sympathetic through the phone. “How are you holding up Frank?”

“Alright.” He replied. “It’s all, overwhelming. But I’ll manage.”

He and Maria had a healthy relationship. Eventually the realized that as a couple, they didn’t work. There was no hard feelings in the divorce, she was a lovely friend and a lovely mother. He saw the kids every other weekend and often called Maria to catch up with her. He saw her as family, but not a lover. She felt the same.

After the robbery, the death of Jitterbug had been shown on every paper and screen in the country. The entire world seemed to stop and weep for the lost heroine. She had always been Lisa’s favorite, it might had been because of how much she interacted with her father. Since his meeting with Spider-woman Frank ignored his phone and kept his tv turned off. He didn’t need another reminder of yesterday. It was replaying in his head again and again, her face scrunching up in pain, screaming loudly and then nothing.

“We’re going to the memorial today, if you want to come.” Maria told him. “I’m sure it would help the kids to see you during it all.” She sounded tired. No doubt her hair a mess and bags under her eyes. When the news broke she hated herself for it, but she felt relieved. Everytime she turned on the news and heard of robberies or villains causing chaos, she prayed he wouldn’t get killed. When the news broke she thanked god that he was safe, but when she heard her daughter cry from her bedroom her heart broke into a million pieces.

“I’ll uh, I’ll try. I’ve got a new case so-”

Maria sighed, she was probably pinching the bridge of her nose. It was a look he had seen so many times he could picture it in his head perfectly by now.

“Jesus christ Frank you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Sadly no.”

“I mean, you almost died yesterday!” Her voice was a harsh whisper. She didn’t want to alert the kids of the conversation with their father. God he felt like the biggest piece of shit in New York. “Can’t you give yourself a moment of rest?”

“This one is top priority M, I can’t rest just yet.”

“Okay well,” Her voice was soft and scared. Scared that her best friend and the father of her children would work himself to death, a death he narrowly avoided just yesterday. “Me and the kids worry for you Frank. Just remember you have a family here for you, one that needs you.”

“I will M. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up and sighed. If only he could tell her the truth.

He and Spider-Woman decided to keep Jitterbug’s disappearance a secret. It would be easier to investigate how to get her back and quite frankly, kept a lot of villains out of their way. The moment she’s announced alive many will surge forward to try and kill her again. That was a headache he didn’t need.

He looked toward the masked vigilante, who had been waiting for him to finish the call. “Alright spider-kid. Where we going?”

Spider-woman groaned. “Alright, you want this partnership to work you need to learn a world called respect.”

He smirked.“That’s a pretty big world for a sixth grader.”

She flailed her arms around as if to say _“SEE?”_ and he rubbed his face.

“Okay you’re right, I’ll uh, I’ll keep it civil. Just until she gets back.”

Spider-woman snorted and bumped shoulders with him. “If only she could see us now. Teaming up together.” He laughed along with her.

“Oh she would have a fit no doubt. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“You know,” Spider-woman tried to find something to bond over. To build some sort of camaraderie between the two. “We call you nicknames behind your back.”

He looked down at her with a light smile.“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, she calls you Captain Tight-ass.”

His shoulders shook with laughter. He isn’t all that surprised by it.“That so?”

“Mhm!” Spider-woman chirped, as she spoke she stood in place but rocked back and forth on her heels. It was little mannerisms like these that made him realize just how she really was. “But to be honest, I think it’s because she has a crush on you.”

“I’m sorry what?”

Spider-Woman jumped off the roof and flipped onto another one. “No time to talk, we have a case to crack!”

“You can’t just-Goddamnit spider-shit get back here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been posting in such a long time and I feel really bad about it! Class has been horrid and I'm on break rn but then two weeks later I start new classes so I don't have much of a breathing period. For the rest of the week I'll be posting chapters to this fic everyday Until she's done and then I'll move onto more jon content. But hold no fear, I will still be writing jitterbug x frank fics because I love my bug babe!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jitterbug’s plan on getting home hits a few snags because of a vigilante that is all too familiar but also shockingly different.

“This is the place.” 

Jitterbug looked through a dingy window to see a group of men walking around, multiple crates scattered in the warehouse. From what she could see one of them was open and full of high-tech machinery and weaponry. “You got a plan?”

Daredevil nodded, she still couldn’t believe it all. Working side by side with the doppelganger of a man who made her life a living hell. Well, she’ll have time to process the absurdity of it all when she got back to her dimension.

 “You go through the roof and web them up using your speed.” He explained. “And then I-” Suddenly Matt froze, his head tilted to the side as he listened to something she couldn’t hear. Jitterbug’s body went into overload and her hair stood on edge, the tell-tale sign of her spider-sense.

“Hey buddy, you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?” She looked around them and saw nothing, but she knew something was off.

Matt groaned. “Damnit Castle.”

Multiple gunshots rang throughout the building. A man had burst in and opened fire on the gang who quickly retaliated, turning it into a full blown fire-fight.

“New plan!” Jitterbug kicked in the window and sped into the building. “Stop everybody from killing each other!”

Jitterbug zipped into the building just in time to tackle a crook to the ground and out of gunfire. She narrowly avoided being shot by the man herself. Soon enough the gang was no longer focused on the mystery man, but her as well.

“What the fuck is that!” A thug screamed at her webbed mask.

She brought her fist down on his face, knocking him out instantly. “Save the dramatics mate.”

Daredevil ran over to the man and kicked the gun from his grasp. “Frank stop!”  At the name her head shot up to stare but Matt kicked him back, facing away from her and hiding his identity. “We have it handled.”

Jitterbug went around, immobilizing each criminal and dancing around the bullets as Matt fought the unknown assailant. She shook the thought from her head.  _There was no way, it just wasn’t possible!_

She looked over and saw them both still fighting. Matt was doing well to defend himself, but the man was better. He was taller, bulkier, and faster than the catholic vigilante. He definitely had training.  

_The Matt from this dimension was completely different than the one she knew, so maybe..._

“Hardly.” The man’s voice was rough and deep. It was one she’d heard every week, one telling her to leave it to the police, telling her to stay to fill out a police report and telling her to be careful.

She turned and shot a web at him, connecting his raised fist to the giant crate right next to him. He tried to wretch his hand free but to no avail. Matt set his hands on his hips and grinned, watching the man try to tear himself free with no success.

“You know, I could get used to this.”

The breathe was stolen right from Jitterbug’s lungs at the sight of  _Frank fucking Castle_ , covered in bruises and staring her down with harsh eyes. This Frank was stockier, covered in more scars but the same face and bulldog-frown. He wore no police uniform, but all black clothing and a vest with a white skull painted on that was now riddled with bullets.

“Frank?” She said his name so soft, so scared and confused that it shocked both men.

The Frank Castle she knew was an officer of the law, one who’d defend the justice system with his last breathe and criticize the masked heroes that help him in the same sentence. He openly dismissed vigilante justice as a nuisance and believed in the system he worked for.

Now she felt like she stepped right into an episode of Twilight Zone.

“Your girlfriend alright red?” Frank noticed how the masked woman tensed up when he looked at her. She shook herself out of her stupor, she had no time to stand and gape over the vigilante. (Even  _calling_  him that made her feel wrong.)

“I’m fine.” She snapped before walking right past him and to the crate he was connected to. “You aren’t my issue, that’s all him.” She waved a hand in DareDevil’s direction and Frank snorted.

“Well ain’t she peachy.”  _Christ_ , it was the same voice and everything.

Matt shot him a dirty look. “You’re lucky we got here when we did Frank. We had it covered and you-”

Frank rolled his eyes. Clearly the severity of the situation meant nothing to him.  Jitterbug noted the nicknames and first name basis the two were on. The banter between the two as they fought about their ideologies. 

_I guess they've been through this with each other before._

“All you do it beat ‘em up and-” Frank looked around him and froze mid sentence.“Alright, that’s new.”

Each criminal was tied up tight in a cocoon of webbing, unconscious, immobilized and stuck to a wall.

“You're welcome for that, by the way.” Jitterbug ripped the top off the box with a single hand, something both Frank and Matt gaped at. She didn’t have time to get caught up on the fact that this dimension’s Frank didn’t blink an eye at killing. She needed to worry about getting home. “Now if you boys are done with your little dick measuring contest I have to-” She looked at the open box which was now full of shattered materials and bullet holes.

“Youve got to be fucking kidding me!”

“What?” Matt rushed to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” She laughed mockingly before turning to face Frank with a nasty scowl. “What’s wrong is that your Frank Castle is an  _ass_ who just ruined my chances of getting home because he’s fucking trigger happy!”

He clenched his fist and let out a slow breathe, as if keeping his temper from snapping. “You want me to apologize for keeping those guns from hittin’ the streets? For keepin’ those criminals from killing more people?”

She groaned and pointed in his face. “No jackass, I want you to apologize for sending me to an early grave you-”

She remembered Gwen telling her that “glitching” felt like “being tazed naked in a snowstorm.” Which as odd as it sounded, was actually spot on to the agonizing pain she felt in that moment as her body distorted and burned. She didn’t know what the loud piercing sound was until she realized it was her own screaming. She stumbled to the floor and Matt caught her, ripping off her mask and looking at her groaning form.

“Jitterbug?” He pressed his fingers to her pulse and she patted his arm, letting him know she was find, well...as fine as she could be in the situation.

“Hey!” Frank tried to rip his hand free and run to her aid, but he was stuck as stuck can be. “ _Hey!_  What the hell is going on?!” As the sight of her screaming in pain, Frank went from anger to concern for the now unmasked heroine. “Red what the hell did you do!?”

“Me?” Matt shot back. “This wasn’t me at all. If anything your violent actions could have been the one to cause-”

“I’m fine.” She pushed herself out of Matt’s arms and upright, facing both men with a grim expression. “Just my atoms reacting to being in another dimension is all.”

Frank looked between her and Matt. “Your  _what?_ ”

“We need to find a way to get me back, or else I’m gonna keep doing that.” She explained. “And eventually I wont get back up from it.”

“We will.” Daredevil promised her. With that she went to one of the boxes to see what she could salvage. Maybe she could put something together? All the materials were there, albeit dented and riddled with bullets but maybe she’d be able to get it to work just enough to return her home.

As Jitterbug pondered a plan Frank fisted daredevil’s costume in his hand and yanked him close, rage clear on his face.

“Start talking. Now.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen tries to find her partner, but her fear gets the best of her

“What the hell is this exactly?”

“Atom stabilizer.” Gwen answered. The teen had forgone a suit for the time being. Frank thought it odd, seeing the vigilante he scorned so much as a young girl, not even in high school yet. “It’ll keep me from dying when I jump dimensions.”

“Wait a minute.” Frank grabbed her arm before she could make a move. “You can die from this?”

“If I go in bare, yes. After being out of your dimension long enough you get...glitchy. For a lack of a better word.” She motioned to the metal circle around her wrist, right under her web shooters. “Which is why I have this. But she doesn't.”

The cop paled. “So you mean-”

“If we don’t find her soon, she’ll die Frank.” A silence settled over the two.

Gwen remembered what it felt like to travel through. It was confusing and intimidating, but even then she had people there with her. Miles and the others who were going through exactly what she was. She found solace in them all, for the first time in two years, she had friends again.

But Jitterbug had nobody. 

At least that’s what Gwen assumed.

“Where exactly did you get this?”

“A guy named Miguel.” She responded. Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. The thought of yet _another_  spiderhero made him nauseous. He could barely deal with two, god knows how many there are out in the multiverse.

“Jesus christ there’s  _more_  of you?”

Gwen rolled her eyes and blew her hair out of her face. “Relax captain tight-ass, he’s from another dimension, so you don’t have to worry about him doing your job for you.”

“Hey-”

“Plus, it helps me keep in contact with the others.” And Miles.

 _Miles_ , maybe she should get his help on this?

No. She didn’t need to get him involved, Gwen didn’t want to put her only friend in harm’s way. She could handle this, she’s traveled before. It was no biggie.

She looked down at her trembling hands.

_So then why can’t she do it again?_

“You alright kid?”

“Yeah.” She sniffed. “I’m fine I just uh, I just need a second ya know?” Gwen bounced on her heels and shook her arms, trying desperately to rid herself of the nerves in her mind and tremors in her hands. “Need to brace myself.” Frank laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her movements completely.

She didn’t want to look at him, she didn’t want to see the disappointment in his face, the anger of not being able to save her dear friend.

But when she did, she saw the face of a father. A face painted with concern and sympathy. “It’s okay sweetheart. We can find another way.”

She didn’t know why tears streamed down her face or why her body trembled with fear.

“I can do it.” She promised him. “I've done it before I can do it-”

He pulled her into a stiff hug. She may be a hero, but first she was a  _child._ A terrified, crying child. “It’s okay spider-kid. It’s okay.”

She remembered traveling again to visit Miles, she felt no fear doing so, but this? Now she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She needed to dive headfirst, jump again and again until she found her partner and prayed to God she wasn’t already dead. She didn’t know where she was, if she was in mortal danger or already gone.

“I can do it.” She whimpered against his chest. “I can, I promise!”

“Sorry to tell you this short stack but if I let you jump like this? Bug would kick my ass.” Gwen sniffled and giggled at the weak excuse to cheer her up.

“She would totally win too.”

“Well I don’t know about that, I think I have a pretty good chance.”

Gwen laughed this time, an honest to god laugh that caused the officer himself to crack a smile and chuckle.

“Dude, she would  _destroy_  you.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Gwen looked toward the ground. She felt weak and childish. Why can’t she just jump? Jitterbug needed her and she was being a little coward. How selfish and immature was-

“Hey, look at me kid.” Gwen looked up at him and saw no anger or regret, only determination. “We’ll find another way. I’m not losing you both in this. New York would miss you too much.”

She bumped his shoulder with a grin. “ _Just_  New York?” Frank rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair.

“Oh don’t get cocky with me.”

“Yes sir.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jitterbug learns more about the harsh anti-hero from this dimension.

“So, you're from another dimension?”

Frank had seated himself on an empty crate and watched the woman slowly examine the inside of the tarnished tech. When she began to work Matt had gone out to guard the building for cops and Frank asked if she needed any help. After seeing her “glitch” as she put it, he got protective and antsy, wanting to do what he could to keep her from harm's way.

“Sure am.”

“And what’s your name?”

She didn’t look away from her work to answer his interrogation. “Jitterbug.”

He raised a brow. “Certainly leaning into the gimmick, aren’t ya?”

She snorted and dropped the tools in her hand. “Oh I’m sorry. I should have picked something way more subtle, like  _The Punisher_.” The man fell silent and she sent him a smug grin over her shoulder. “Nice vest by the way. Really gets your hot topic aesthetic across.”

Frank cracked a smile. He had a pretty smile, it reminded her of when her Frank would have his kids stop by the precinct.

She ignored the way the term  _Her Frank_  made her stomach twist into knots.

“I guess you got me there mam.” A silence lulled over the two as she worked. The Stark-tech was salvageable enough and if she worked hard then maybe she could get home. But the real question was whether she had time before her body disappeared into a scattered pile of molecules.

“So youre the uh, Spider-Man in your universe? What’s with the color scheme, somebody already snag up red and blue?” She could hear him smile at his dumb joke.

“Says the guy wearing all black.”

“Touche.”

Frank left his spot and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the table as she worked.

“Red told me you're real fast.”

“That’s an understatement but okay.”

He chuckled at her boast. She was certainly confident.  “Alright then, so why aren’t you using that spider-speed right now?”

“Going fast can be..too much sometimes.” She never took her eyes off of  her work as she spoke, her hands moved fluidly along the machinery. Frank was impressed. “It can cause me to miss things, and right now there's zero margin for error.”

“Well, anything I can do?” She looked over and saw the concern on his face. She couldn’t help but laugh.

Frank scrunched up his brows. “What’s got you gigglin’?”

“Nothing I just-” She remembered her Frank having the same look on his face whenever she charged off to save the day. Granted his was accompanied by pulling his hair and shouting after her, but it was the same look of “Please don’t die” that she had learned to appreciate. “I can’t believe how different you two are, but still so damn similar.” She went back to her work. “It’s crazy.”

“Who, me and Red?”

“No. You and my Frank.”

The vigilante raised a brow. “ _Your_ Frank?”

“Yeah.” She paused for a moment and realized what her words meant. “I mean Frank from my dimension! Not my Frank as in  _my_  my Frank. Just, the Frank I know. You know?”

“Uh hu.”

“Stop that.” He laughed from behind her.

“Stop what?”

“You’re smug, I can hear it.”

He leaned against the table and shrugged. “Naw, just curious is all.”

“Curious of what exactly?”

She should be working. She _really should._  But seeing his cocky stance and taunting smirk, she couldn’t help but humour him.

It was almost like talking to her Frank-the Frank from  _her_ universe. Constantly snipping at one another but knowing that if shit hit the fan, they had each other's backs.

“What I’m like.” He explained. “Am I super hero like you? Spandex and all?”

She snorted into her hand. “God no! You hate heroes. Barely tolerate me to begin with.”

“That so Bug?”

She smiled. Even in a different username she still had that stupid nickname.

“You're a cop, actually.”

Frank scoffed pushed himself off of the table. “Get outta here.”

“No really! You're a real good one too, leader of the special crimes task force and everything. Bit of a hard-ass though.” She didn’t tell him that she and Gwen secretly called him Captain Tight-ass behind his back. Or the fact that she thought he actually had a _pretty nice ass._

That little tidbit would just stay with her.

“Me as a cop?” He shook his head and smiled. “Hm, yeah that’ll be the day.”

She turned back to her work with a shrug. Thank God for whatever all powerful being was watching over her, because she had all the right tech laid in front of her to get it done. “Your kids really seem to get a kick out of it.”

Frank’s head shot up like he had been slapped. “What?”

“Yeah. I've seen ‘em visit you at the precinct before. It’s real cute.”

“My kids are alive?”

Jitterbug froze. “Of course they are. Why wouldn’t-” She turned to the man and what she saw shattered her heart. The once big and harsh hero turned small. His eyes wide and teary, broad shoulders sunk in and he just stared at her in shock. She didn’t know anything about this Frank Castle besides his use of guns and odd attire, she had been completely in the dark that his family had been massacred until that very moment. “Oh, fuck. Frank- I. I didn’t know I’m so sorry.”

“My wife.” His hand shot out and gripped her wrist, tugging her close. “My wife alive?”

“Yeah.” Jitterbug assured him. “Your entire family is. You-you had two kids, right?” Jitterbug prayed to God he did. She couldn’t just get his hopes up like that.

“That’s right. I did, little Lisa and-and Frank Jr.” He smiled through the tears and laughed.”My precious babies are alive?”

Jitterbug bit back her own tears. “Yeah, they're all alive Frank but,” She remembered overhearing some cop talking about their captain and the divorce he was going through. It had been a civil affair from what she heard. That they worked better as friends than lovers, and stayed family with no bad blood. But she didn’t think he’d understand that.

“But what?” His grip on her hand turned iron hard. “They hurt?”

“No!” She laid her hand on his chest in reassurance. “They're safe but, not,” She couldn’t look him in the eyes. To let him know his entire family was alive, but not happily married would surely break him.“-Not with you, Frank.”

He frowned. “The hell does that mean? Not with me? They-they missin’ Jitterbug? Is that what you're telling me? You tellin’ me that-”

“You got a divorce, Frank.”

He let go of her and fell back into his chair.

She took a cautious step toward the silent vigilante.

“Listen, it’s not that bad I-”

She jumped in surprise as he began to laugh. A loud, howling, belly-shaking laugh.

“Frank.” Her voice was a meak whisper, “It’s okay I-”

“Even when they're alive,” She could see the tears streaming down his face as he laughed at the bitter irony of it all. “I can’t be with them. Fuckin’ christ! Show me the irony in that, right?” His laughter slowly melted into silent sobs, each shaking his body as he mourned a new loss of his family. A sick twisted joke by God no doubt.

Frank Castle. A man destined to be alone, no matter what dimension or universe.

Jitterbug’s one way home was forgotten as she wrapped her arms around the larger man. He didn’t push her attempt of comfort away, he just stood still as she laid her head on his.

“If it’s any comfort. They really do love you.” It was a weak attempt to help him, but she honestly had no idea what to do in this situation. Her Frank never showed any emotion besides annoyance and concern.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah thanks.”

“No really. You uh, you take them for rides in your car. Pick ‘em up from school like that and everything.” She smiled at the memory. She just stopped a robbery when she saw captain tightass himself drive up to a middle school in his squad car, loudly announcing for Lisa and Frank castle Jr. to come out with their hands up ready for a hug.

“They like it?”

She snorted. “God no! Theyre thirteen year olds, they get all red and embarrassed and pretend you don’t exist.”

“Yeah. I can see that.” He chuckled at the image. Surely Frank Jr. would stomp right by him into the car, grumbling about how he was the worst. Lisa would be embarrassed as well, but her smile would break through at the sight of her dad.

“You're such a dork.” She’d huff as he gave her a big hug.

“You know it sweetheart.”

“They really love you frank.” He looked at Jitterbug. She was kneeled in front of him, hands on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes were big and brown, filled with worry.

For a moment she looked like Maria.

“They're safe, Frank. Safe and happy and loved.” He blinked the image away. Christ, even her voice. So soft and cautious, like speaking to a frightened deer. It was just how his wife spoke when he first got home, nervous but caring. “That’s all you could want for them man. Believe me.”

This wasn’t Maria.  _She isn’t Maria._  This was a completely different woman. One with a head of thick curls and the ability to shoot webs from her goddamn _wrists._  One from another universe, no connection to his loving wife and kids besides knowing his police officer counterpart.

Nonetheless. She had the ability to calm the caged beast, something he hadn’t felt since his wife’s sweet voice would anchor him to reality in his worst moments. Before it all turned to shit.

The moment was broken up when Matt walked into the building and cleared his throat. “Am I interrupting something?”

Jitterbug looked at him, then back at Frank. Surely it seemed...intimate. She cleared her throat and got up, groaning as she did. She always did have bad knees.

“Just swappin’ stories Devil-Dude. What’s up?”

“We got people coming, cops from the sound of it.”

“But I need more time.” She was nowhere near done and still had to test it to even see if it would work.

Frank gripped her arm. “It won’t be done at all if the cops catch us at the scene of the crime.”

“But what if-” She fell into his chest as she glitched once more, gripping his vest and shouting out in pain before she stabilized again. “Son of a  _bitch_  that smarts!”

He looked toward Daredevil, worry evident on his face. “Red we gotta get her out of here. Don’t think cops will see being from another dimension as a good alibi.”

She pushed herself away from Frank, pacing back and forth before groaning. “Fine!” Jitterbug webbed up her work from the last hour into a little white cocoon. She pointed a finger at Matt. “We’ll meet back up at your house and pray I can get this technological jigsaw puzzle working before my atoms start sizzling like an egg in a _goddamn frying pan_!” She shot a web to the ceiling, pulling her up and swinging out of an open window and sailing into the night sky.

A police siren alerted the two men to the cops presence, sending them sprinting out the back door and down an alley.

“You keep some weird company red.”

“I’ve started to notice.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and the kids remind Frank of what's important.

Frank felt like a murderer.

Her costume was torn and stained with blood. Her chest was still and her body limp.

“No no no.” He quickly fell to his knees and brought her body into his arms. “Come on bug don’t do this to me. Don’t do this ‘bug you can get back up I know you can.” He murmured these orders, these  _pleas_  like a broken record as he checked her pulse only find the confirmation of his fears.

Jitterbug was dead and it was all his fault.

He didn’t noticed the crowd that gathered around him and the fallen hero until he saw their shadow looming over him.

“You just let this happen?” A woman scoffed. “Disgusting.”

“No I-”

“And to think we’re supposed to trust the cops in this city.” A man wearing a Spider-Woman shirt piped up.

“Yeah that’ll be the fucking day.”

“Mommy what’s wrong with Jitterbug!” A young boy cried, his mother held him close to her chest and glared at Frank.

“She’s gone sweetie.”

She’s gone. She’s  _actually gone._

His chest felt tight and suddenly it was getting hard to breathe. It was all too loud, all the jeers and insults from onlookers echoed in his ears and he could heard it all again. Her scream of pain as she was shot and the shouting of his brothers back in afghanistan  _Christ_ it was all melting together and becoming too much and-

“Daad! Wake up!”

He shot up from his seat, causing papers to fly everywhere and his daughter Lisa to jump back.

“Jeez!” The thirteen year old laid a cautious hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

He looked around him. He was in his house. His desk had been formerly covered in papers about the case that now covered the floors, coated in frantic chicken scratch scribbled at 3am as he tried to find a way to find Jitterbug.

Damn, it must've all been a dream then.

Two days ago, Spider-Woman told him she was going to work alone for the next few days. She planned on speaking to every other super-hero, villain and even a few neutral bodies about if they knew anything or anyway to get her back.

That meant benching him, leaving him with nothing to do but work normal cases and try to quell his panicked thoughts.

“Try not to worry.” She had told him. Yeah, because _that_ was possible. “There’s nothing you can do right now to help besides help keep the streets safe and get some rest. She’d want you to take a break you know. I’ll get back to you with more info soon frank.”

The first one he did, going to work each day and making sure he did his part to make the city a safer place. But the second one? Not so much.

But now as his thirteen year old daughter chastised the mess of his room and his ratty old pj’s, he wondered if maybe he should take a break.

He sat up, back popping and cracking as he did. “Lisa? What are you doing here?” His daughter picked up the papers that covered the floors.

“Mom brought us by to check up on you. She said you may be going crazy over work again.” She looked down at the papers in her hands. “What are these?”

He quickly swiped them from her and tucked them into the drawer of his desk. “Case work. So your mom brought you by?”

“Frankie too. He’s downstairs in the kitchen with her.”

He blinked for a moment, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before freezing and realizing what she had just said.

“She’s downstairs?”

The smug grin on his daughter’s face only slammed the nail down into the coffin of how much deep shit he was truly in.

“Yup.”

“Oh no.”

“Francis David Castle I can hear that you're awake!” Maria shouted from down the hall. “You better get in here now!”

“Yeah I’m coming.” He swooped Lisa into his arms and over his shoulder, she shrieked and giggled as he shuffled out of his room and down the hall. “Just had to grab some precious cargo.”

His daughter whined and covered her face. “Daad!” Maria giggled.

“Precious cargo indeed.” Frank set his daughter into a chair at the dinner table before turning to his ex-wife. She was beautiful as always.

“Hi M.”

She cracked a smile. He always did know how to make her smile. “Hi Frank. Junior is in the back taking Max outside while I try to asses the damage here.” She motioned to his bedhead and pajamas.

“Hey, they're comfy!”

“They’re from  _college!_ ” He looked down at the old shirt he wore and sure enough it was his old college wrestling shirt. It was back from when he was just starting to bulk up so it was a bit tight around his biceps and chest. He should probably get rid of it.

“And you drool in your sleep.” Lisa added. He wiped his face to feel the dried substance on the side of his mouth. Both Maria and Lisa shared a little laugh at him.

“Alright, so I don’t look so hot right now but-”

“Honey you look like a homeless person.”

“One who definitely doesn’t own a razor.”

“Alright jeez, what is it pick-on-Frank day?” As much as he tried to sound annoyed he couldn’t. Maria and Lisa’s joking jests and sweet smiles made all the stress melt away from him. He knew they were there because they worried, because they cared.

Because they were family. And having family was something he could never get angry about.

“Dad!” Frank Jr. rammed into his father's side in an attack hug that nearly sent the older man right to the ground.

“Hey bud.” Frank smiled, ruffling his son’s hair and ignoring the now throbbing pain in his ribcage.

That was until his darling dog max, who weighed the same if not more than his kids decided to sprint right into his legs and nearly send him down as well.

“Alright kids.” Maria grabbed the dog by the collar. “-And Max. How about we give your father ten minutes to go ahem, freshen up and then take him out for the day?”

The kids cheered in confirmation.

“Hey now,” Frank interjected. “I don’t know if I can guys. Don’t know if I’ll get called in or not.”  _Or If Spider-Woman will need my help or if Jitterbug returns and she’ll-_

“Oh come on dad!” Lisa frowned and Frank was reminded of Spider-woman’s words.

_She’d want you to take a break you know._

Frank sighed, dragging his hand down his face before looking at his family. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be right out.” His family cheered and he left to go clean himself up. As he changed his clothes and fixed his hair, he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was. To have a family to worry about him and love him even when he was a hot mess.

Yeah. He was a lucky guy.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jitterbug says her goodbyes to the vigilantes of Hell’s Kitchen before taking the final jump.

“Boy, who knew DareDevil sleeps like a little baby.”

Frank turned to see Matt passed out on his couch, face pressed against a pillow. The moment they got to his apartment, Jitterbug got right back to work on her only chance of getting home while Frank and Matt checked the windows and guarded the entrances incase they were followed. That was until the blind vigilante’s exhaustion took over his body, leading to him collapsing onto his couch in a tired, mumbling, heap. 

“Yeah, you’d be surprised to learn alot about Red.”

Jitterbug thought about her own Matt Murdock as she worked. The one that had tried to kill her more than once and worked under Kingpin before taking over for crime lord. “You know what? I’m gonna take your word on that.”

Safe to say it felt old. Being protected by two men that in her universe weren’t exactly her biggest fans. Murdock more than Castle in that case. .

Frank constantly walked around the house as she worked. He checked the windows and paced the apartment like a caged lion.  His constant movements and need to stay on guard put her even more on edge.

“Jeez man,” She turned from her almost completed gizmo to face the anti-hero. “Can you just sit still for like, five minutes?”

“Need to make sure nobody followed us.” He replied as he peered through the window for what must've been the fiftieth _fucking_  time in the hour.

“The crooks were unconscious and we left before the cops even saw us, we’re good! Now quit pacing you're making me nervous.” He plopped down in a chair next to Matt and watched her work under a steely gaze. “Boy, you two really are similar.”

Frank scoffed. “Who? Me and  _Captain Castle_?” The way he said his double’s name in such a mocking tone made her laugh.

“Yeah actually.” She grabbed her screwdriver and smirked. “Both of you are overprotective as all hell and seem to carry the entire weight of the world on your shoulders.”

The corner of his mouth turned up. “Sounds like a good man.”

“Oh trust me he is. He may be have a giant stick up his ass but he’s a good guy. And you know what else?”

Frank grinned and sat back in the chair, letting his body relax for the first time in ages. “What else ‘bug?”

“He’s the type of guy you trust. The type of guy who’d- who’d do anything for his family, for the innocent. To make sure that the people that need help get it and that the little guy stays safe.” Matt, who had been turned facing away from them on the couch presumably asleep, smiled.

“And you think that’s the kind of guy I am?”

“Call it an educated guess.”

The room fell back into silence. Jitterbug’s focus was now solely on the weapon in front of her as Frank mulled over her words. Eventually his eyelids began to droop and head hang, drifting in and out of a peaceful sleep for thirty minutes until Jitterbug jumped up from her seat, causing it to clatter and fall to the floor.

“It’s finished.”

Both Matt and Frank jumped up from their seats.

Matt stepped forward and ran his hands over it. “Are you sure?” It was shaped like a gun, sleek, smooth and feather-light in his hands.

“As sure as I can be. I mean I've never made this thing before but I...maybe? There’s nothing I can do besides hope for the best.” She grabbed her mask, slipping it on and handed the gun to Matt. “Alright, I’m ready.”

“Woah! woah!  _Woah_!” He quickly pushed the gun back into her hands. “Shouldn’t you think this through more before just handing me a gun and telling me to shoot you?”

“Right! You're blind, my bad.” She turned to Frank. “You're up Castle.”

_“That’s not what I meant at all!”_

Frank took the gun in his hands, turning it over for a few moments before looking at Matt’s tiny kitchen and shooting the blender that sat on the counter. The kitchen appliance disappeared in a flash of bright purple light before the apartment went dark once more, the object now gone. It was just like what had happened in the bank when she was shot. It works!

Matt gaped at his kitchen before turning to Frank.

“What the hell was that!”

He smirked. “ I Tested it.”

Matt opened his mouth, closed it, pointed at Frank before he finally sighed, dejected and defeated at the idiotic action. “Fine then.”

“It works.” Jitterbug whispered. A smile grew on her face as she giggled. “It works! Holy shit it works!”

Frank smiled at her. “Good job on the tinkering Einstein, but I’d hold the party off because now it’s time to send you home.”

“Oh! You're right.” She took a few steps back as he raised the gun to point at her. “Thank you both. You're city is lucky to have you guys.”

Matt smiled and nodded. “Likewise Jitterbug. Next time you visit don’t let it be life or death, alright?”

“I’ll do my best Devil dude.” She saluted him and turn to Frank. “Try to lighten up when I’m gone Castle. I mean the skull vest? Really?”

Frank cracked a smile. “You're making it real easy for me to shoot you, you know that?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “That was the plan.”

He stalled for a moment, hand trembling. He couldn’t just  _shoot_  this woman, what was he thinking? What if something went wrong? What if it kills her or she goes into the wrong dimension or what if-

“Frank.” Her soft call brought him out of his thoughts. When he looked at her, she held no fear, only confidence. She stood tall and proud, not an ounce of worry or hesitation in her body. “I trust you, it’s okay.”

He took a deep breathe and squeezed the trigger.

The apartment was engulfed in a bright purple light before it disappeared. Everything was the same except for Jitterbug, who was nowhere to be seen.

“Safe travels ‘bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! Ahhh! After this I’ll be starting on the other requests I have but I’ll still be taking requests for our girl jitterbug! My inbox is ALWAYS open and I absolutely LOVE hearing from you guys! Your comments and messages is what helps keep my writing! Love you dearies <3


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jitterbug is reunited with her beloved city and officer Castle is more than happy to have her back.

Frank had been out with his family when Jean saw him. His partner stopped and grinned at the image before him. Frank, out of work, in clean clothes and with a smile on his face. He held a bag of food in one hand and Lisa’s hand in the other.  

“We’ll I’ll be damned!” Jean called out. The family paused and turned to him, Frank and Maria smiling when they saw it was his old friend and partner. “That’s something I certainly don’t get to see everyday.”

“Better take a picture.” Maria told him. “This will probably be the last time for the next, what? Fifteen years?”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Haha.” He droned. “You guys are  _so_  hilarious.”

After freshening up, Maria took him and the kids out to lunch and ice cream. He forgot how nice it was to just go out and spend time with them. Frank Jr. told him about his history project and Lisa told him that she was going to take journalism next year. Apparently her new dream was to become a reporter. The thought of his daughter writing for the papers and following hunches to find the truth made his heart swell with pride.

“All joking aside brother, it’s good to see you take a breather.” Jean was sympathetic towards his friend and fellow officer. “I know what happened hit you hard. I mean, it wasn’t easy on any of us. Especially you. It’s good to see you-”

“Castle!” Spider-woman flipped down onto the ground and next to the group. Frank’s family jumped back in shock. “I have a plan!”

“Spider-Woman!” Jean went to grab his pistol and Frank gripped his wrist, shaking his head. The starstruck look on his children’s face hit Jean, who then moved his hands to his side.  _Not here, not now._

His family couldn’t speak. They merely watched with wide eyes as the super-hero spoke to Frank as if they were old friends.

“Really?” Frank looked at his family and back to the masked hero. “Is now really an appropriate time for this?”

“I think I know a way we can get her back.”

Jean frowned. “Get who back?” This drew Maria in.

“Frank, what the hell is going on?”

He shook his head. “Nothing M, it’s just work.”

“Last time I checked you worked with cops, not _super-heroes!_ ”

“Believe me when I say it’s been a weird week.”

“Um, dad?” Frank Jr. tapped his father’s shoulder, pointing to the sky with wide eyes. His sister was the same, pulling out her phone to record the sky that the adults hadn’t yet noticed.

“What the hell is that?”

Usually they’d scold and punish their son for such foul language, but as they looked up at the sky, the thought was forgotten in favor of staring up at the giant black hole in the clouds.

Eventually everybody outside stopped. Pointing and staring up at the giant floating mass in the stratosphere. Frank moved to stand in front of his family.

“Maria, go get the kids inside somewhere safe.” He didn’t know what it was, but he wasn’t about to take any risks. It could be anything ranging from a portal to another world or the sign of the apocalypse.

It was closer to the first option than the second.

The crowd gasped and jumped back as something flew out of the hole and towards the ground.

  
"What the hell is that?" Jean readied his gun and Spider-Woman felt a wash of relief.  
  
"It's  _her!"_  
  
Sure enough, the falling figure was New York's heroine Jitterbug. Who was falling  _way_ too fast and getting  _way_ too close to an unfavorable landing.  
  
"Well if she doesn't slow down soon she'll-"  
  
Frank shot off like a rocket. He pushed and shoved through the crowd to meet the hero before she met the ground instead.  
  
Jean looked at Spider-Woman and raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be helping him out?" The young hero looked all too smug for the situation, surely knowing something the others didn't.  
  
"Nah, he's got it."  
  
Jitterbug's body fell into his waiting arms, the weight causing him to stumble and fall onto the concrete. Surely his knees would make him pay for it tomorrow morning but  _shit_ he didn't care because she was there and alive and  _safe._  
  
"Officer Castle?" She seemed delirious, so confused and tired but she was _here._ That's all that mattered.   
  
She looked around her at the watching crowd and the cop that held her in his (pleasantly bulky) arms. It was her Frank no doubt, same facial hair, same scar above his eyebrow and  _oh he looked pissed._

“Jitterbug! She’s alive!”

The crowd broke into cheers and applause. Many pulled out their phones to take photos or record the hero, but the Castle family merely cried. Lisa and Frank Jr. teared up at the sight of their favorite hero not only returning from the dead, but being only a few feet away from them. Maria cried tears of happiness because one of New York’s protectors was back again.  Her daughter’s role model was back to continue saving the day and give her something to bring up during family dinners. Her son’s favorite hero was back to give his father interesting stories to tell and make his little boy smile. And her favorite protector, her guardian angel was back to look over her family, to watch over and keep her best friend safe as he risks his life each day to make the city a better place for their children. She knew Jitterbug would protect Frank, she already proved that to Maria last week.

And Frank, poor poor Frank. He was crying of relief and happiness because she was there. The hero he’d grow accustomed to and unconsciously worried for was there. There to annoy him each day and poke fun at his stoic demeanor. She was there to help him protect the innocent lives of New York and if needed, his as well.

She was there.

"You pull that shit again," he warned, his entire body was tense. His hand went to the back of her neck and sent shivers up her spine. "I fuckin' swear to Christ I’ll arrest you on the spot."  
  
The eyes of her mask crinkled and she laughed. She sounded so tired and weak and her knees wobbled as she stood up. He kept his hands on her waist because he feared she would disappear from him again.  
  
"I think that's a promise I can keep Captain Tight-ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!Final chapter posted!! It’s Done!!!! WOOOO!!! So this fic is officially done, so now I will move onto move fics AND add in some more characters (send me some bb’s) But worry not! I plan on writing for Our dear lady jitterbug for a long time now. And possibly start another fic following frank and jitterbug’s relationship as they fall in love??If you guys are interested??? Anyways, Thank you for everybody for your lovely comments and love on this fic! It means the world to me <3


End file.
